The hidden secrets of Sasuke,Sakura,and naruto!
by Cloverlaya15
Summary: If you've ever wondered how the trio really feel, then come and read this....0o..I never realized they were so poetic.
1. Sasuke's Page

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Naruto or the story, but I do own the poems the characters have expressed. Evil grin

Me: Okay, I swipped sasuke's personal journal when he was out training yesterday and thought 'Hey, why not share this with everyone?'

Sasuke:Walks in Why are you holding that and how'd you get it?

Me: Shifty eyes Naruto gave it to me.

Sasuke: He did, did he?….I'll be right back. I'm going to kill a funny faced worm. Walks out door

Me:Okay, let's make this quick, before the prince of darkness figures out I lyed and comes to kill me. Ahem, Starts reading

A time long ago,

Deep into my past.

Everyone I once knew and loved,

Cherished and looked up to,

Were slain.

I was but a child,

Yet I felt so weak.

I became overcome with fear,

Causing me to flee with my life.

At that moment,

The only thing on my mind,

Was run today and live tomarrow.

Day by day,

My thirst for revenge grew stronger.

As does my training.

The slayer let me survive,

Only to make me his avenger.

I wait til the moment,

I kill him in cold murder,

And taste the fear and defeat,

Running through his veins.

But now,

Alls I eager for is power.

Not to feel so weak and useless anymore.

The ones I have grown to love,

Will not die as long as I breath this air,

Walk this earth,

And fight my fight.

Yet there seems to be a boundary.

Once I must choose between,

But can't seem to do.

Slowly,

I seem to be losing the ones I love by every passing day.

My own will,

Thirsting for power,

Wishes to slowly not care for them.

The only thing that worries me,

Is me enjoying the deaths of those I am slowly losing the love of.

Me:Eyes widen Sasuke's quite the….uh…poet. Throws journal on table I always knew he scared me. Oh well, Pretty soon I'll steal sakura's diary and hopefully I get some more juicy private thoughts. In the meanwhile, naruto's just gonna have to get beat up by sasuke. XD Please leave a review.


	2. Sakuras Diary

Well, I promised you guys sakuras diary and here it is...

Sakura: Clover!!! WHERE ARE YOU? GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!

Me: (Hiding in closet) Heh heh. We're gonna have to keep it quiet so I don't get killed by a scary pink haired killing machine. Well, let's start. (Opens diary) OO Wow, I guess she really is obsessed with Sasuke. The first thirty six pages are all. . . .

Mr. And Mrs. Sasuke Uchiha. . . .I love sasuke uchiha. . . Sakura uchiha. . . Die lee san. . . . . , Wait. 0o; Die lee san? Why the hell would she...Oh nevermind. Anyways, here's what she got.

During winter snow falls,

During fall leaves cover the earth,

During summer laughter and fun is everywhere,

And during spring love blossums.

At school we learn,

At home we teach.

Our home we protect,

Our village we'd glady sacrifice our selves for.

Our families are forsaken, yet our friends are saken for.

All the things in life,

Such as love, power, happiness, greed, equality and revenge

are never really given a second thought.

Love is thought as nothing as power is thught of everything.

Happiness was believed to be forgotten yet greed still lurks around every corner.

Equality is demanded as revenge just tends to happen.

Nothing is ever perfect in a world like ours of bloodshed,

But everything happens for both reason and purpose.

Me:(Raises eyebrow) Man. Where's the juicy stuff? Whys she have to be so...so...sakura in her diary.

Sakura: (Opens closet door) GOT YAH!

Me: ;;...oh, hi sakura. I was just looking for the...uh...bug in here and found this. It fell out of narutos jacket. (Fake laugh Heh heh.

Sakura:(Eye twitch) NARUTO! (Stomps off to find naruto)

Me:Muahahahah! So gulable. Poor Naruto must be getting the snot beat out of him with sasuke and now he has to worry about sakura. Muahahahaha...I'm so evil. We'll, at least he can take it. (Runs off to find narutos secret journal)

The end of chapter 2.


	3. Narutos Journal

Me: Yes! I finally found naruto's journal. I never thought to look in the empty ramen bowl under his bed. (Peeks out window) hehehehehe...Sakura and sasuke are punching the hell outta naruto. (Evil grin) Anyways, (Opens journal) let's see what his hournal says...Hmm,...just as i thought, no poems, just blabbering...

Dear Journal,

I finished training today and i think i got stronger! I also think I'm growing muscles!!! JUST WAIT, ONCE I'M BIG AND STRONG THEN SAKURA WILL HAVE TO LIKE ME! She might even let me kiss her. I'll show sasuke that I can act cooler then him. Then he'll be jealous of me and once sakura sees she won't like him anymore! I come up with such cool plans...

Though, I do hope Tsunade doesn't find out i was the one who accidently dumped out her sake. If she does then she'll kill me --;;...

Sakura&Sasuke: (Appear out of nowhere and lean in towards me as i read)

Me: (Feels someone behind me and jumps up)

Sakura: What yah reading? 0o

Me: OO Nothing. (Hides journal in back of pants)

Sasuke: (Uses sharingan) It's naruto's journal.

Sakura: That worm actually has a journal? He writes? Wow...Let me see! (Grabs journal out of my pants)

Me: 0o...Excuse me!!!

Sakura: (Flips to page with little hearts all over it) (Reads)

Dear Journal,

I am making early plans for my future. I will be called Mr. Uzumaki and sakura will be mine! Uzumaki sakura has a nice ring to it. Oh, and we'll have eight kids too!...if she's still pretty after the first three...

Sakura: OO (Falls backwards)

Sasuke:Let me see that. (Takes book and reads)

Dear Journal,

Psh, why's sasuke have to act so cool when he's not. He's just a big slimey, gooey nasty slug that acts cool for attention. I don't know why all the girls like him either, he's a big smelly mini jiraiya. He probably watches the girls in the springs too. Hehehehehe, that's why i always spit lugies in his lunch whenever we eat at the ramen stand together.

Sasuke: (Throbbing anger mark appears on forhead) NA-RU-TO, IS GOING TO DIE!?!

Me: Eh...Ooopsies...O-O

Naruto: (Walks in room, covered in bruises and bumps) 0o;...What are you all doing? (Notices journal in sasukes hand) uh oh.

Sasuke&Sakura: (Dives on naruto making big dirt cloud appear)

Me: (Sweatdrop) (Slolwy scoots out door away from danger) I guess that's it for now. I'll try to add a couple more journals if i can get ahold of them, like kakashi's and tsunades when things cool down around here...and once naruto heals. Well, make sure you review and i've gotta go hide. Bye bye for now.


End file.
